You Were but a Dream
by XxXROWBVBXxX
Summary: She was perfect, so kind, so pretty. He loved her. She loved him. But it hurts too much each time, to know that he loved her, but he isn't IN love with her. Something kinda sad I came up with. Please forgive my typos and mistakes. I do not own IE or anything else by Level-5. Title and summary sucks, I know.


**A/N: Hey guys. This, well I don't know if I can say this is a one-shot, but whatever. This little fic, which sucks, I mean.. Well you will see why. So today, I want to dedicate this fic to a friend, cause today is her birthday, that person knows.. so better keep your mouth shut, alright? So well I should start.**

**And, yeah deeply sorry for the horrible mistakes I've made, and I know that poetry sucks. I made in 3 hours so I don't expect to be that good, plus I asked my brother's help, which kinda fixed all the mistakes, and added some fancy words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IE or anything else by Level-5, Nagumo is clearly OOC-ness, since the title of romantic isn't so good for him, well whatever. **

* * *

**You Were but a Dream**

* * *

_Tears_

_You shed them so easily_

_With your puppy eyes_

_Looking at me_

"You are crying again and looking at me with those puppy eyes. What the hell do you want me to do now?" Nagumo was asking in his mind, though he wanted to shout it aloud to her. "You're coming to me now, after what you did?"

Nagumo was not showing his emotion, he was stone faced, at that time. Though, deep inside he was seething with anger. He was looking at her trying to see what it was that he liked about her, trying to find the things that made him fall head over hills in love with her. Trying to remember.

_You captured my heart_

_With your two hands_

_Rendered me helpless_

_Hopelessly in love with you_

She was so beautiful, pretty and a great looker. Boys followed her with their eyes, she was a magnet for us. She has that smile, a smile that draws everyone to her.

She was so sweet and kind. Someone, who could carry a conversation and I don't get bored. I tried flirting with her, going out for a date. Trying to get to know her better, spend time with her. It drove me crazy, if I saw her talk with another guy. I wanted to say to everyone,_' Hands off, she is mine'_.

I was crazy in love with her.

I was so happy the day you accepted me to be your boyfriend. I was ecstatic. I was smiling from ear to ear and hugged you tightly. Even asked for permission to kiss you and when you agreed, I gave you a smack on the lips.

_I was happy, having you to myself._

_I love you_

_I can't say it enough_

_I can't show you enough_

_I can't love you enough_

But, you broke my heart, shattered it to million pieces. There was no way, for me to recover. How, how could you? Why? I loved you, was it real for you? Did you ever loved me, too?

I saw you with that guy. And you were really 'friendly' with him, both of you were really cozy.

The next day, you acted as if nothing happened, and you're being so sweet to me. If I have not seen you, with my own eyes, I would have believed you. I would still be living a lie. I broke up with you, and that suprised you. You asked why? I could not say it to your face. I just said, I don't love you anymore, and left you standing there with a confused face.

_Your tears_

_Don't touch me anymore_

_I now see_

_The real you, hidden from me_

* * *

_Pain_

_I never felt pain so great_

_When you cheated on me_

_Taking my love for-granted_

_My heart ache_

_Leaving me in this misery_

_I wish to drown_

_This agony_

_So deep in my soul_

_I wish to tear_

_My heart out_

_So I'll not feel the pain_

_My tears_

_Has not subsided_

_It may never will_

_The pain is beyond me_

* * *

I was in the mall, walking with my friends, we were heading toward the department store. We planned this day, for a get together, and to eat at a restaurant, right after we finished buying what we needed. We were laughing, making jokes, poking each other, when I saw you.

For a moment, I lost my smile. There was this sudden pain in my chest. My heart jumped, and was beating fast. You had your arm on his arm, and you were holding hand in hand. Your other hand was holding his arm, and looking up at him, smiling so beautifully. And he was smiling right back at you. You both, looked so sweet together.

He was not the guy I saw you with. It seems, you have another one. Why did I not see this before? How did you fool me? I am glad, my friends did not see you.

I had to turn my head, and smile at my friend. I did not want them to see, how you can still affect me. I thought, I was over you. I guess, I am still not... over you. I can't look back... I can't... I mustn't...

Without being obuse to my friends... I tried looking where you went. And followed you with my eyes. I must say, you are still beautiful. But, the memory of that day, still haunts me. As much as I had loved you, I can't be with you.

I'm still suffering... up to this day... I'm still angry... Hate... is too strong a word. And, I don't hate you. But, I don't love you, either. Now, I know for certain, you never suffered... you easily, so easily, replaced me. As I turn my head, for the last time, I will forget you, you will be as if nothing to me.

I can smile again... I returned my thoughts back to my friends. And smiled, ginuinely.

Thought nothing else, but the people with me.

* * *

_The pain will be gone, someday_

_The tears will stop, someday_

_I will stop hurting, someday_

_I will forget, someday_

_The day seems, long in coming_

_Can't get things done, right timing_

_Away from you, my head was ringing_

_The thoughts of you, all I'm thinking_

_I will stop thinking at you, someday_

_The aching will stop, someday_

_I will not remember, someday_

_I will be over you, someday_

* * *

_I had it all locked up inside_

_The pain was so great inside_

_I had wired the pain in my heart_

_I had my anger caged in my heart_

_My pain was eating me inside_

_My anger was poisoning me inside_

_My sorrow was tearing me inside_

_My anguish was drowning me inside_

* * *

_I am free_

_I am free of you_

_I am free_

_I am done_

_I am done with you_

_I am done_

_I am through_

_I am through with you_

_I am through_

_I am free_

_I am free of you_

_I am free_

* * *

I'm lying here, one arm as my pillow, looking at the passing white clouds against the blue sky. The faint breeze blowing the grass beside me.

Soon, my student life will end, graduation is already around the corner. All the hard work through the years, and now, I'm graduating. My friends are all excited, even planned to have a small celebration after the graduation ceremony. I, too, will be there to celebrate with them.

_Time, passing us so quickly_

_It was just summer and fall is already here_

_We don't notice, we don't pay any attention_

_We just realize is just here_

Was it only yesterday, when you were my world? All my attention was only on you. Now, I don't remember much, of the time we had together. It seems to me, it was only a dream.

I don't even remember, my feelings, how crazy it was at that time. I don't remember, you.

_A dream_

_You were but a dream to me_

_Never a reality_

_You were but a dream..._

* * *

**A/N: That's the end, sorry if it's very crappy, I know when it comes about writing one-shots I'm not so good, actually I'm not good at writing to be honest. So, well that's it.**

**See ya!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
